


May Death Do Us Part

by amemeicanpsycho, Mechox



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemeicanpsycho/pseuds/amemeicanpsycho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechox/pseuds/Mechox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! I'd love a fic where Pete and Mikey are driving together and get hit by a drunk driver. Pete is mostly okay but Mikey is in critical condition. Bonus points if they're engaged. The more angst the better</p><p>The prompt was originally submitted to my troyler blog, but I wanted to change it to Petekey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pete's Diary Entry #1

September 10, 2005  
Eleven pm and I thought I was going out of my mind just staring at you. Everything was going so smoothly, so perfectly. Summer nights in Massachusetts led to cocktails and new ideas and the next thing you know the ring was in my pocket. The sidewalk was the only thing keeping me grounded ‘cause your gaze was sending me far, far away from here. The next thing you know it was all, “Yes!” and “I do!” and something was in your eyes other than fear, like most nights because you looked like you needed me (in more ways than one). And then every hope and dream, everything keeping me sane was gone, gone with that car that was conveniently in the right direction to rid you of your mobility and consciousness. Now everything is all hospital beds and cords and “It’s going to be okay”s but I know it’s not. I hope I’m wrong. Baby you’re all I need, you’re all I want, you’re all I have.


	2. He's Going To Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter in existance

Pete stared down at Mikey’s limp form sprawled out across the hospital bed. It wasn’t a pretty sight. All kinds of thoughts were racing through his head, imagining what could have happened if he had just waited a few minutes more. If he had crossed the street before that fucking driver decided to swerve.

Gerard stormed into the hospital room that vaguely smelled of blood and medicine. “Oh my god is he okay? What happened?” he questioned, staring at Pete. 

“He got hit by a car.” Pete tried to stay calm, testing the waters with the new words. Tears were pooling in his eyes. Gerard looked to his brother, then back at Pete, then to the floor. 

“Oh.” 

Mikey was still unconscious, and Pete’s words gave the silence that stretched through the hospital room a morbid feeling that Gerard had experienced too many times. 

“What happened?” Gerard repeated, and Pete sighed.

“I took Mikey to Massachusetts because-”

“I KNOW that!” Gerard yelled, cutting him off. “Why is he in a fucking hospital bed?”

“I had just proposed,” Pete said, voice cracking on the last word. Gerard was still watching him expectantly, so he continued. 

“Then just as he said yes, a drunk driver swerved a little too much and...” Pete fought through the tears, “and hit him.” At this point, the tears were welling up like small tsunamis. 

“We’re getting married,” his voice cracked once again. “We’re gonna have a future with a bunch of dogs and kids and-” at that point he couldn’t take it. And Gerard couldn’t stand the sight.  
“I’m...sorry,” Gerard whispered, and it felt so wrong because Mikey was his brother, but at this point the tears were coming at full force and Pete couldn’t do anything but hiccup and nod his head at the older man. 

Gerard moved across the room, finding a seat next to Pete, but not having time to awkwardly try to comfort him before the doors flew open. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Trohman. I’ll be…” he looked at his clipboard, “Michael’s doctor during his stay.” 

“How long is he going to be here?” Pete interrupted.

“Well...it all depends on how well he’s-”

“I want to know how long he’s going to be here,” Pete paused, “please.”

“Sir, we don’t necessarily know how long he’s going to be here. These are severe injuries.” He explained calmly. 

Pete and Gerard were both on the brink of tears (again). Pete took a deep breath, and looked over at his fiance. “Will he be okay?”

“Yes.”


	3. Pete's Diary Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another journal entry courtesy of amemeicanpsycho

September 11, 2005  
The hotel bed is so empty without your frame pressing against mine. You know you’re my favourite person, I can’t stand being without you, you’re my first thought every morning. Especially your smile. Your smile when we got ice cream. Your smile when we got our first dog. Oh, our first dog. we had been talking about it for months and when we finally got her you looked so happy and your smile projected onto mine. People are visiting. Wondering what happened. I don’t know what to say other than “I don’t know” because we don’t know, we don’t know what happened, we don’t know what he was thinking when he drove that car into you. They say you’re going to be fine, but I don’t know if I am because every waking moment used to be so enriched and without you it’s just a dull shade of grey. I don’t know how long you’re going to waste in there, but I’m just counting down the days. your heart might burst and mine will too because you’re not going down by yourself, I’ll be right there with you, no matter where you are. Because I miss you god damnit and I just want you to be here because I’m so alone yet I’m surrounded by people but you cleared the claustrophobia and you made things okay. Now I just have thoughts of you, memories.


	4. We're just not sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like 50 words longer than the last one fml

It was Mikey’s third day in the hospital and Pete was just about ready to punch this “Dr. Trohman” in the face. He had the weirdest hair, and he was always so calm, and he didn’t seem to care at all about Mikey OR Pete. Gerard seemed to like him, though, so he couldn’t exactly get away with doing anything without getting punched right back.  
The elder had taken to sleeping on Pete’s hotel’s couch, when he wasn’t with Mikey that is. Luckily, there was a power outlet so they could charge their phones whilst they were in the hospital, but Pete and Gerard eventually got extremely bored with sitting around all day. So Gerard, one day, decided he was going to fly back to NJ and get his laptop and some cards so they could play games. Pete already had his laptop, so he stayed behind with Mikey. It was even more boring alone. Sure, it gave him plenty of time to worry about whether his fiance was going to be ok, and what was going to happen. But, it also wasn’t exactly the best pastime. So, as any real man would, Pete decided he would buy Mikey flowers. No, not pink and red and blue flowers, those weren’t Mikey. No, Mikey’s flowers would be painted black (just like in American Horror Story, which Pete used to love). So he went out to the store, which was just on the first floor of the hospital, and bought some roses (they didn’t have black ones, so Pete had to get creative). He then went to ACE, a hardware store, and bought the smallest can of black paint they had, which was still huge. He dipped the tip of the roses in the paint, bought a vase at the nearest plant shop, and went back to the hospital. But when he checked in, they wouldn’t let him see his fiance. Pete panicked (at the disco (just kidding he’s in a hospital remember)) and almost started crying (keep in mind this is Pete’s emo phase so crying would mean makeup smearing). He waited in the waiting room with his flowers and dying phone for almost 6 hours (taking a nap at 3) and then they finally let him in. Mikey had a billion tubes running in and out of his body, the IV seemed to be pumping some sort of liquid. At this point Pete was crying again, and Dr. Trohman came in. “Wh- wha- what happ- ened” Pete hiccuped, looking at Trohman with probably the most pathetic face known to man.   
“Michael had a seizure. He should be fine, but we’re going to have to extend his stay longer than we had previously hoped. I’m… sorry, Mr. Wentz.” Dr. Trohman muttered the last part.   
“SHOULD BE?! SHOULD BE?! YOU TOLD ME HE WAS GOING TO BE OKAY” Pete screamed, his voice cracking.   
“We’re just not sure. I’m sorry.”


	5. Pete's Diary Entry #3

September 12th, 2005

I saw your body twitch and your face change shape in a way that I never wanted to see. They stuck these little plastic tubes in you and it’s painful to watch but not as painful as what you might be going through. I miss the ‘you’ that I once knew. Not the shell that lies before me. That’s not you externally but you must be somewhere. I put some flowers by your hospital bed. Roses. The kind that we saw in the art museum that almost made you cry. I’m trying to remember what they reminded you of. It was almost as heart breaking as what I see now. Your brother is attempting to clear his head by going back to your hometown. I miss you both. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m trying to find happiness in books and trying to find comfort in therapy. Yes, I went back. You always said how much you hated the way that they stared us down but now I have no other choice. I’m praying that I don’t fall back into old habits that only you could pull me out of.


	6. Shortest thing ever

Gerard was supposedly coming back tomorrow, if everything goes well. He was bringing Patrick along, the little bean wanted to make sure Pete was okay. But seriously, can we talk about Patrick for a second? Like, LITERAL cinnamon roll. Patrick was Pete’s best friend, they were even in a 3-man band with another cinnamon roll named Andy Hurley. But Andy’s rant comes later. Right now we’re ranting about Patrick’s cinnamon roll-ness. Literally, the dude once covered himself in bunnies and kittens at a pet shop because he was feeling sad. Pete couldn’t get over how the owner of the shop let him. And he was constantly wearing baseball hats and fedoras. If he wasn’t in love with Mikey, Pete was sure he would have a thing for Patrick. 

His boredom eventually got the best of him, and Pete resorted to writing Mikey some angsty lyrics about how his eyes were like the wet sand at the beach and how they had gone to waterparks and sleeping together when Mikey got scared of the dark (Pete thought this was adorable) and their candle-lit dinners. Of course, these lyrics went into his journal just like everything else Pete wrote since Mikey entered the hospital. He then turned on the Misfits on his iPod and blasted his ears out until he, somehow, fell asleep.  
“Excuse me sir, you can’t sleep here. Visiting hours are over” a nurse shook him awake, and Pete quickly apologised and gathered his things. When he got to his hotel, his room felt so empty without either of the Way brothers. He quickly fell right back asleep, leaving even his jeans on.


	7. Pete's Diary Entry #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... well shit I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore

September 14, 2005

Life is so dull without you by my side. I can't stand knowing that you're still in that hospital, that you may or may not be dead the next time I come see you. You were the light of my life. You still are. You were the orange hue of the sky as the sun sets, the waves of the ocean and I was a tiny jellyfish, insignificant to you in every way. I know I said I was over my addiction but I was wrong. God, I was wrong. It's happened again and I can't stop no matter what you might have said. I'm sorry. I can't help but watch the plasma drip from my skin in a way only you could compare to. You were an addiction like any other. And I need a fix, just one fix, one last time. 

My heart twists with pain when I think about you. The kisses, sloppy in the dark and sloppier in the light, the way your lips taste better than any food or candy ever will. The way shirts look better thrown across the room. The way you look best shoved onto the bed. I miss you. I love you.


	8. In Which the Author Looses Their Mind (And hopefully you do too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the literal scum of the earth
> 
> also, the line in the middle means the POV changed

Anything seemed like a good idea to Pete right now. Hell,  _everything_ seemed like a good idea. Well, maybe that was because he was drunk, but Pete reckoned he deserved a bit more than a few drinks after what he's been through lately. And after quite a bit of booze and a lot of strange looks tossed his way, he made his way back to the hotel room where he, Patrick and Gerard were staying. After slamming the door behind him and stumbling into the room, Pete's vision slightly cleared (his head was still spinning, but he was  _pretty_ sure that the blob in the corner was Patrick). He laughed for no reason. He laughed because laughing was fun, and because he hadn't laughed in far too long now. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. 

"Wheeeeere's Gerererard? Heheh, Gerererererererererard" Pete 'questioned.' He couldn't see Patricks face, all he saw was the moving blob (well, everything was a moving blob. This particular moving blob had human-like movements) coming towards him. Then he had an arm wrapped around his waist, and was being lead to what he assumed was a bed. 

"Pete, exactly how much alcohol did you drink?" blob-Patrick asked. Pete shrugged. He couldn't remember. His eyes focused in a little more, to reveal a very concerned-looking Patrick Stump. Pete stage whispered:

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Patrick simply sighed, and lay Pete down. 

"Go to sleep, Pete." and that was when the emo king had the best idea of the night. 

"Y'know, Mikey's still in the hospital..." Pete smirked "And I won't tell if you don't tell"

"Wait, what?" Pete rolled over and fell off the bed into Patrick's lap. He started giggling, then remembered what he was doing. He sat up, face devoid of emotion. This was srs bsnss. 

* * *

 

Before Patrick knew what the hell was happening, lips were on his own, opening, biting. It took him a while to process just exactly what was happening. His heart sped up and Pete was leaning on him now and Patrick panicked. He kissed back.  _Not because I'm scared_ , he told himself,  _because I like him. I've liked him for a while now. Remember? Ever since we met I've liked him._ And so Patrick let Pete kiss him, and he kissed back, and soon shirts were discarded and backs were against beds and belt buckles were undone. 


End file.
